Untitled
by xGabriellaxBoltonx
Summary: HSMThunderbirds crossover When the Hood escapes from prison he comes to Albuquerque looking for revenge, the Thunderbirds come to help, including Alan. The gang finds out who Gabi really was. Will she remain Gabriella to stay with Troy, or will she once a
1. Chapter 1

Untitled (for now)

Summery: HSM/Thunderbirds crossover When the Hood escapes from prison he comes to Albuquerque looking for revenge, the Thunderbirds come to help, including Alan. The gang finds out who Gabi really was. Will she remain Gabriella to stay with Troy, or will she once again become Tintin to be with Alan?

Rating: T

**AN: Ok, I noticed there wasn't any HSM/TB xovers on it is. Hope ya'll (yes I'm a Texan) enjoy it. And for those reading Anastasia:Digimon Style I will get a chapter up soon.**

Chapter 1

"And the Thunderbirds save the miners!' the TV reporter said. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason and Ryan sat in the Bolton's living room watching the news after a long day. The guys were watching the TV intensely, while the girls would glance now and then, starring blankly at it, or just asleep.

A mine had collapsed in South America and three miners were trapped inside. And of course, the Thunderbirds were called in to save the day.

"I wish I was a Thunderbird" Chad announced. " Hey Tay, do you..". He stopped when he saw she had fallen asleep. "What about you Troy?" he asked turning to his best friend. "Yeah, I guess so." He said. He turned to Gabi who was staring blankly at the screen. " Do wish you were a Thunderbird, Gabi?" he asked the girl sitting next to him. Her eyes widened a bit. "Huh?" she asked in a worried voice. " I said, do you wish you were a Thunderbird?" he said again, giving her a confused look. "Oh, yeah I guess" she said as a look of relief washed over her face.

Gabriella's POV

The news. Out of over 200 channels they're watching the news. I guess that's what happens when you let Chad pick a channel. I know, I'll let my mind wander. I had been wandering for about 5 minuets when I heard Troy say, " … You were a Thunderbird, Gabi ?" "Huh ?" I asked hoping I didn't sound as worried as I felt. " I said do you wish you were a Thunderbird." "Oh" I could hear the relief in my voice. " Yeah, I guess." Troyy gave me a look of confusion, but then turned around. I can't let them know….not yet.

**AN: Ok…..extremely short but….it's up. Please everyone …REVIEW! Tell me what you think. And I have a question….. I saw Lucus Gabriel on Dancing with the Stars cheering for Monique and he was bald! Does anyone know why? I would really like to know.**

**9-29-06: Ok...I didn't want to make a new chapter just for this tiny message. Over 100 people have read this story. I have 2 chapters that are ready to be put up...but I can't do that because I only have 1 review. ONE out of ONE HUNDRED have reviewed. Thanx to Team No-Nothings for that review. But please people...it is like almost breaking my heart that no one is reviewing. I promise that if you review my story, I will read yours(if u have one) even if it is something I don't like and review. But please! I won't update until I have at least 5 reviews...so get on it!**


	2. AN

AN: Ok I know everybody hates these, but I have a few things I need to say:

1. Thanks to all who reviewed (even though I had to practically beg and I didn't get 5 but oh well)

2. I need a title. I would greatly appreciate if some one can give me a title.

3. And finally the most important…..THE PARINGS!!!! I already know there will be Chaylor, Zekpay, Jelsi, but I will consider KelsiRyan (don't know name) if someone asks. But here is where I decided to let you, the readers or really the reviewers to decide. Should it be Troyella, or TintinAlan (don't know the paring name for that one) Please let me know!!

Thanks for the reviews, and the actual chappie will be up momentarily.

xGabriellaxBolton


	3. Chapter 2

Untitled (for now)

Summery: HSM/Thunderbirds crossover. When the Hood escapes from prison he comes to Albuquerque looking for revenge, the Thunderbirds come to help, including Alan. The gang finds out who Gabi really was. Will she remain Gabriella to stay with Troy, or will she once again become Tintin to be with Alan?

Rating: T

* * *

Chapter 2

"Well its 10 o'clock and as much fun as its been watching the news and then a basketball game…we must be going." Gabriella said tiredly. "Awww…..do you have to? C'mon there's only one more second left in the game, its all tied up and this free throw could make it or break it!!!" said Chad excitedly, all in one breath.  
"Chad have you had sugar?" Sharpay asked giving him a funny look.  
"Mabey" he said suddenly getting shifty-eyed. "But really one more second…..Pleasseeee??" he wined.  
"If we say yes, will you be quiet?" asked Taylor.  
"Yes"  
"Fine." She said with a sigh. The girls sat back down as Chad put the game back on.(**an: he put it on pause when they said they were leaving….DVR….one of the awesomest things :D)** As soon as the ball left the players hands, the screen changed to a sign that said BREAKING NEWS!!  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"God Chad...calm down man" Jason told him, his ears still ringing.  
"This just in. An escaped convict has been reported loose in the area. Police say he is extremely dangerous. If you see this man, please contact the police immediately." A sketch replaced the newscaster. Gabriella's stomach clenched. She knew that face. It still haunted her, as she knew it always would. It was the face of her not-so-beloved uncle.

* * *

The next day on Tracy Island

5 men sat around a table in a sunny kitchen. "Does anyone know why Dad wanted to see us?" Scott asked his brothers. They all shook their heads. "What about you Kyrano, do you know?"  
"Sorry, I just work here" the Hispanic man said with a smile, and continued to clean the kitchen. As if on cue, Mr. Tracy walked into the kitchen.  
"Morning boys, Kyrano" he said with a smile.  
"Ok Dad, what's the big emergency that you had to get us up before 10 am on a Saturday?" Virgil said with a smirk.  
"You guys should be up by 8 anyway" he said as he watched all of his sons roll their eyes.  
"But there is a big emergency." He said, his voice becoming more serious. "No one knows how but, the Hood has escaped from prison. The police have been trying to catch him but he always manages to escape."  
"Where was he last seen" asked John.  
"Albuquerque, New Mexico."  
All of the men turned around when a crash. Kyrano had dropped the pans he was holding, looking very pale. "Tintin" he breathed before rushing out leaving behind the 6 very confused men. After they shook of the confusion, which took a few moments, Mr. Tracy was the first to speak. "Alan, you've been wanting an assignment. You and Gordon go to Albuquerque to see if you can track down the Hood. The rest of you, I need you to stay here to help me." They all nodded as Alan and Gordon got up, and prepared to leave.

* * *

Albuqerque (sorry for jumping around so much) 

A cell phone ringer brought Gabriella back into reality. She placed a bookmark into her book and answered her phone.  
"Hello."  
"Hey Gabriella. We're on our way to pick you up." Said Sharpay.  
"Ok…We're just going to the mall right?"  
"We might go see a movie, but basically yeah. I'll be there half an hour 'k. Tootles!"  
"Bye Sharpay" she said with a giggle.  
Looking down at her sweatpants, she decided to change. Going through her closet, she decided on a pale blue three-quarter sleeve shirt, and a pair of jeans. Her black Mary Jane shoes completed her outfit. (**Think the outfit she wore in When There Was Me and You minus the belt.) **She brushed out her hair and left down in her natural curls. She had just finished putting on her make-up when she heard a horn outside. She bounded down the stairs as she called to her mother, "Mami, I'll be back later!"  
"Mija" her mother called her as Gabriella had her hand on the doorknob. Turning to face her mother, she nodded. With a smile she went over to her mother and gave her a hug.  
"Don't worry. I'll be careful."  
"He's out there…just remember that."  
Gabriella nodded once again as she walked out the door.

* * *

**Ok well, there it is. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Ok I'll make it easy on you...3 reviews at least, or no update. I will cry if you don't. I also have another story I'm going to be posting called…I'm not sure what its called yet but it's going to be a HSM/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers X-over so keep your eyes open. I will update this story and Anastasia:Digimon Style ASAP.**

**xGabriellaxBoltonx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Albuquerque Mall Food Court**

"Remind me again why were at the Mall when we're supposed to be looking for an escaped convict." Alan whispered to his brother.

"It's quite simple. First off, we're supposed to blend in. And where are most teenagers on weekend? Second of all, why else would the Hood come to a heavily populated area unless he's looking for someone? And where are most people on a weekend? The Mall. Plus it's almost Dad's birthday." Said Gordon with a smirk. "Three birds with one stone"

Alan rolled his eyes and continued looking around at the people, drinking his soda in the process. 'I wonder who he's looking for' he thought.

**About 5 stores down**

"Not another one!!!!!"

"Chad calm down. One more" Sharpay told him.

"You said that an hour ago!!!" he semi-shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Chad, one more then we can go to the Food Court, and I'll buy you a pretzel" she said calmly.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Well what are you waiting for?!?! Hurry go, go, go!!" he once again semi-shouted at them."

The guys rolled their eyes, while the girls gave each other a knowing smirk.

Unfortunately, Chad was staring at them through the front window, looking at his watch every 3 seconds, so the girls were not able to enjoy the store and left within 5 minuets. As they walked down the way to the Food Court, the 2 couples (an: Chad, Taylor, Troy and Gabi), Ryan and Sharpay talked amongst themselves.

"So Gabi, what are you going to eat?"

"I dunno….either a rice bowl, or a slice of pizza. I can't decide."

"Those sound good. What if I got the pizza and you got the rice bowl and we could share."

Gabriella turned around to face Troy, walking backwards as she spoke.

"Ok…do you want the rice bowl or the piz-"

"Gabi watch out!"

Before she could turn around to see what Troy was talking about, she felt herself collide with something.

"Oh…I'm so sorry. Are you OK?" she heard the something say, which turned out to be a person.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it was my fau-" She stopped short when she looked into the eyes of the person who she bumped into. He was the first one to break the silence.

"Tintin." He breathed

"Alan."

"Gabi..."

"Gabi?"

"Alan"

"Alan?"

"Troy"

"Chad!!"

Everyone turned around to look at Chad, while Taylor had her head in her hands.

"What? Everyone else got to say a name."

"Chad…shut up." Taylor sighed.

"Tintin…what are you doing here?" Alan asked.

"Gabi, what is he talking about?" Troy asked her, the confusion evident on their faces.

"I…I…..I can't." she said. She turned around and started to walk away. It ended up in a jog.

Both girls looked at the three boys and turned to go after Gabriella. Alan and Troy looked at each other, the same question going through their head. 'What just happened?' What they didn't know was someone had been watching them from the shadows.

"They made this just to easy."

* * *

Well...sorry for the long wait. I'm starting the next chappie right now. And if the above part confused you it goes:  
Alan,Gabi,Troy,Alan,Gab,Troy,Gabi,Chad.  
Hope u enjoy it and remeber...**REVIEW!!!!!  
xGabriellaxBoltonx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Guess what I got!! An update!! Yea!! Hehe…but sorry guys. I've had this chappie written for months now, but I didn't have the will to type it up…but I did!! Ummm… 21 days till HSM 2!! Yes I know I'm not the only one who has a countdown. Hehe..well I won't keep ya'll waiting anymore…unless you just skipped this and went straight to the story. If that is so SHAME ON YOU! But then they wouldn't be reading this now would they…well I'm stopping now before this becomes longer than the actual story. I now present:**

Ch. 4

"Gabriella, are you ok?" asked Taylor.

"Yeah"

"Who was that? Old boyfriend?' Sharpay asked.

"You could say that…"

"How 'bout this. We can have a Girls Night tonight. You look like you need one. I'll bring the Ice Cream, cheesy movies, and we'll call Kelsi and have a great time." Taylor said. Gabriella gave a small smile and a nod.

"How about we come over say 6ish." Sharpay said.** (It's about 4)**

"Ok...Just let me tell my mom, will one of you call Kelsi?" asked Gabriella. Both Gabriella pulled out their cell phones. 2 minuets later, both phones were pocketed.

"It's good with my mom, what about Kelsi?"

"She said she needed to ask her parents, but she was pretty sure she would be able to come." Taylor said.

"Let's go back to the guys. I'm sure they're wondering where we are." Sharpay told them. They all agreed and started to walk back to the Food Court. When they got there, Gabriella almost laughed out loud. The four guys, well five now since Gordon was there, were all in awkward silence. Gordon smiled, recognizing Gabriella, and was about to go over, but stopped when he saw her shake her head slightly and inconspicuously held up her hand to stop him. 'Later' she thought, her eyes sending the message. He nodded and got up to leave. "Well Alan, I'll let you have fun with your new friends. Call me when you're ready to leave." And walked away.

"We better get going. Come Ryan." Sharpay said and walked away followed by her twin. With one last look at Alan, Gabriella followed her blonde friends, who was then immediately followed by Troy.

"Bye" she whispered.

"Come on Chad." Taylor said as she walked away.

"But…But…"

"What?"

"I want my pretzel!!"

"Later."

"But I-"

"I said later" she told him sharply.

Taylor followed the teens as Chad trudged behind her, leaving a very confused Alan.

"Are you ok Gabi?" troy asked her as they piled into Sharpay's car.

"Yeah. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?"  
"Hey! I found a bag of chips!" Chad exclaimed from inside the car.

"Yes. I'm sure Troy" she told him, getting somewhat annoyed.

"I can't open them" Chad whined.

"Because I'm here if you want to talk about anything"

"I'm sure" she said a bit more annoyed now.

"Chad, I will not open your chips right now…ask someone whose not driving!!" Sharpay snapped at him.

"Are you sure?" Troy pushed. "Because you know-"

"I'm sure Troy!!" she snapped, clearly annoyed.

Troy almost did a double take on Gabriella, but before he did, Chad's bag of chips exploded.

"CHAD!!!! YOU ARE SO CLEANING MY CAR!!!!" Sharpay screamed at him.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry" Gabriella started to mumble over and over.

"What are you sorry about?" Taylor asked softly. Gabriella shook her head.

"Forget it"

She looked over at Troy to apologize for snapping at him, but he was in a deep thought. It was a split second, but he was sure he saw it... Gabriella's eyes had turned…orange. He thought he saw then change shape too, but he that was just his imagination.

But was it?

* * *

**So what did you think? Do you see that little bluish box in the bottom left-hand corner? Push that little botton and tell me…its what I like to call a "Review" gasp hehe… but yea. I enjoy getting reviews…they give me that warm gooey feeling….the good one. And if I don't get reviews I will hold chappies as captives!! I have 5 written that I just need to type…and a new story!! It's really funny…..it's about my friend Tania…..hehe I can't wait to put it up…BUT I WON'T IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!!! So Do IT!! Also I'm still accepting title suggestions...so far I have...NONE!! So please!**

**xGabriellaxBoltonx**


	6. Happy New Year AN

**Hi Guys….Sorry this is not an update, but I just wanted to say Hope Ya'll have a Happy New Year!! I wish everyone many more. Ok….my original plan was to post a chapter for New Years…but I can't find my spiral, which has like the next 5 chapters. I think I left it in my locker and my school doesn't go back for another week. So I will look for it. There will be a chapter up next Monday, it will either be a chapter, or me telling you that it wasn't there. So in case I can't find it I'm asking for suggestions. I have a general idea of what I wrote…but I have the memory of a goldfish, so please and thank you! Once again, have a happy and safe new year!**

**xGabriellaxBoltonx**


	7. Chapter 5

AN: I am sooooo sorry it took me forever to update. But on a brighter note…I found my spiral!!!! Yeah!!! Lol…sorry. So without further ado I present the fifth chapter of Untitled!!

Disclaimer: Do you really think if I owned this it would just be here!?!? J/k But really if I owned HSM and Thunderbirds you would see this on the big screen!!

Ch.5

"Mami, I'm home!" Gabriella shouted as she walked in the door.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she heard her mother shout. She walked into the kitchen to see her mother making a sandwich,

"Are you hungry?" she asked her daughter. Gabriella's stomach growled and both women laughed.

"I guess so." Gabriella said with one last giggle. She made a sandwich and sat down with her mother.

"So how was the mall?" Gabriella's mother asked looking over at her.

"Well…I ran into some old friends." Gabriella said cryptically.

"Really? Who were they?" she asked surprised. Gabriella gave her a pained look.

"Gabriella who was it?" she asked, now alarmed.

"Alan and Gordon." Gabriella mumbled not looking at her mother, partially hoping she hadn't even heard. She wasn't so lucky.

"Are you prepared for what might happen?" her mother asked her. Gabriella lifted her head to ask what her mother meant. Before she could she heard her phone ring.

"Hang on." She told her mother with a sigh. Gabriella grabbed her phone and looked at it, surprised to see she had a text message.

'Meet me at the Mall in 5 min. –Troy' the message read.

"I have to go clear some things up." She told her mother with another sigh, her mind already reeling.

"Be careful mija."

"Aren't I always?" she said with a small smirk.

Little did she know that same exact text had been sent to two other young men. From her.

**Yes I know disgustingly short, but an update none the less! Lol. I'm going to try to have the next chapter up momentarily….but if it's not then blame my mom, she most likely made me get off the computer. Please Review!!!! **


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gabriella got out of her mother's car. She made sure her doors were locked before she walked towards the Mall entrance. The first person she saw unfortunately was the last person she wanted to see.

"Alan? What are you doing here?"

"You told me to be here." His confusion evident in his voice.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did." Alan said firmly as he pulled out his cell phone. He pushed a few buttons and handed it to Gabriella.

'Meet me at the Mall in 5 min. –Tintin' the text message read.

"I didn't send that. I wouldn't sign it Tintin and I don't even have your number." Gabriella handed Alan back his phone.

"Well why are you here?" he asked hoping to prove a point.

"I'm meeting someone." She replied simply.

"Oh. Well do you want to talk for a while? Ya know…catch up?" he asked hopefully.

"I guess…" Gabriella said slowly. "But once Troy gets here I have to go."

"Sounds fair. So who's Troy?" Alan asked.

"Troy is one of my best friends." Gabriella answered. Alan stayed quiet as to let her continue, but she stayed quiet creating an awkward silence. Gabriella cleared her throat.

"So how's Fermat?" She asked trying to break the silence. (**In case you don't know Fermat was part of their trio. I'll put a wikipedia link on my profile**)

"He's good. He lost his stutter."

"Really? That's good." The two teens sat once again in an awkward silence. Gabriella stared at her hands for a few moments then lifted her head to see Alan staring intently at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"I forgot how beautiful you were."

Gabriella quickly looked down and blushed, much to her dismay. Alan reached over and pushed a strand of hair out her face that had come forward. His hand lingered on her cheek. He began to lean forward and before she could stop herself, she began to go foreword as well. It was a few seconds after their lips had touched that she came back to her senses.

"I can't." she whispered as she pulled back.

"So is this why you wanted me here?" a voice said behind them. Both teens turned around to see an obviously hurt Troy.

"Troy what are you talking about? You asked me to be here." Gabriella said as she got up and began walking towards Troy.

"No I didn't. And did you just want me here to watch you make out with your boyfriend.!??!!?" Troy asked her.

"He's not my boyfriend!! And who was making out!?!" she asked her voice starting to rise.

"Umm…I think I'm going to leave." Said Alan inching his way away from the arguing couple.

"No its ok. I'm leaving anyways." said Gabriella, still obviously upset.

"Where do you think you're going?!? I'm not done with you!" Troy shouted after her.

"I have a previous engagement!!" she shouted back, not turning around.

As she walked away a pile of newspapers flew off the shelf at a nearby kiosk.

"Well she's mad. At least things aren't exploding. That was a messy birthday." Alan said a nostalgic look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked him.

"She hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" A confused look crossed the jock's face.

"It's for her to tell you not me." Alan said.

A disappointed look washed over Troy's face but was gone within moments.

"So how long have you known Gabriella?" he asked.

"Since we were in diapers But I knew her by a different name." Alan said cryptically.

The two boys stood in silence for a few moments.

"Ummm…what's your hobby?" Troy asked, mentally smacking himself the moment it left his mouth.

"I don't really have a lot of time, but I do like to play basketball." Alan said.

"Now you're speaking my language." Troy joked. "I have a basketball court in my backyard. Do you want to shoot some hoops?" Troy asked planning to show his superiority on the court.

"Sounds good to me."

"Do you need to take your car or something? I ran here so I don't know…" Troy trailed off.

"Nah, I can use the exercise." Alan said as the pair exited the mall.

Both boys jogged through the parking lot and around the corner. They also failed to notice the black SUV following them.

**Troy's POV**

Ok, so maybe he's not that bad. He likes basketball. And he has an excellent taste in…wait what am I thinking?!? Gabriella is one of my best friends.

'But you know you want to be something more…' the little voice in my head said.

'Oh Shut up.' I told that little voice.

"Hey that black van is following us." Alan said.

"It's probably going home." I told him.

"Oh. Ok." He said, a suspicious look on his face.

We slowed down to a walk as we caught our breath.

'Stop.' A little voice in my head said, but it wasn't **my** little voice. I looked over to Alan who had a panicked look on his face.

"Run." He mouthed, my little voice saying the same thing. He held up three fingers discreetly and began to count down.

"GO!!" my little voice shouted, but when I tried to take off, my legs felt like they had turned to cement.

"I can't move!" I said to Alan who was now pulling at his legs.

Then it went black.

**Well there is the sixth installment of Untitled. Please review!!! They make my day. I'm on spring break now so I'm going to try to put up a new chapter everyday…but I promise nothing!!! Lol.**


End file.
